


Breathe

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, OT4, asthmatic ignis, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: How do each of the Bros react to Ignis having asthma?Based on @nagekiweki headcannons on tumblr for Ignis having asthma





	Breathe

The cold was something to be avoided as long as he could remember. It wreaked havoc on his breathing, making his lungs seize up and his chest heavy. King Regis and Lord Amicitia explained the importance of keeping his inhaler on him at all times. Ignis was afraid that it would impede his duty, but the King just smiled and told him that he would be just fine with proper precautions.

 

Ignis nodded and put it out of his mind while he tucked the inhaler into his bag. Besides, it was warm outside.

 

Then came April and an unseasonable bout of cold weather. Noct and Ignis ran through one of the courtyards. Ignis chased the younger boy with mittens and a scarf. Noct laughed while Regis, Clarus, and Cor secretly watched to see what Ignis will do. 

 

Clarus noticed first. His heart clenched as the little boy clutched at his chest, trying to force air into his lungs and keep up with his charge. “Shouldn’t we intervene, Reg?” The Shield’s hands gripped the balcony hard.

 

Regis patted Clarus on the back. “Let’s see how they react. Relax. He’ll be fine.”

 

Regis clearly had more faith in the two children than he did. That was when Clarus noticed Cor hovering between some tall trees near the boys, ready to spring into action should things really take a turn for the worse.

 

Little Ignis came to a stop, one hand on his a knee and the other on his chest. What was originally just wheezing turned into full on gasping.

 

Noctis turned around when he realized he was no longer being chased and ran up to his friend. His eyes wide and panicked. “Iggy? What’s wrong?”

 

Ignis pointed weakly to the courtyard entrance where he’d dropped his bag. Noctis ran to drag it back, wringing the hem of his coat while Ignis located his inhaler and brought it to his lips to breath in the medicine.

 

Noct picked up his discarded scarf when Ignis started to breathe easier and wrapped it around the brown-haired boy’s neck. 

 

Ignis gave him a weak smile and wiped away the tears that streamed down the little prince’s cheeks. “It’s alright. I’ll do better so you won’t be scared again.” He pulled the younger one into a hug.

 

Above them, in a balcony hidden by ivy vines, the King and his Shield breathed a sigh of relief.

  
  


As time passed, that day became a distant memory in Ignis’ mind. He learned how to better control his asthma and to make preparations for the unexpected, whether that was simply dressing warmer or keeping an extra inhaler in the desk drawer of his office.

 

For Noctis, however, the memory was a source of distress. The winter months made him especially uneasy and he feigned frequent nightmares just to hear Ignis breathe as he held him close at night. He watched Ignis do exercises to strengthen his lungs before bed and in the morning before he got started with his day and sent a silent prayer to the Astrals that they would work.

 

Noct’s hope was short lived. A month later, when he showed up for practice with Gladio, he saw Ignis take a puff of an inhaler while Gladio rubbed soothing circles on his back. Noct dropped his bag and rushed to Ignis’ side. 

 

“He’s fine. You should go get ready for training.” 

 

Noct’s eyes flashed with anger. “Why did you work him so hard? And it’s freezing in here!”

 

Gladio was slightly taken back by the younger’s tone.

 

“He didn’t know and I thought I could handle it,” Ignis rasped out.

 

Noct wiped his arm across his eyes in an effort to get rid of the traitorous tears that threatened to fall. “You promised.” He stood up and stalked off to the changing rooms.

 

Ignis stared after him in defeat. His shoulders slumped further and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I apologize for all this.”

 

Gladio cupped Ignis’ cheek. “I’ll talk to him. Go take a hot shower. I’ll lecture you later.”

 

Ignis nodded and the Shield helped him up. “Thank you, Gladio.”

 

When Ignis is taken care of, Gladio checked on the Prince.

 

Noctis sat in the corner of the room, on the floor. His head rested on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. “Did he really not tell you?”

 

The question was so muffled, Gladio almost couldn’t understand him. He sat next to the blue-eyed boy in silence until he finally looked up. Noct’s eyes were rimmed in red and puffy. Gladio sighed. “No, he didn’t say a word. Iris has asthma, too. I had her emergency inhaler with me. You know, I think Ignis is the reason Dad knew how to help Iris.”

 

Noct sniffled. “What do you mean?”

“He always said that he knew a child that had asthma before Iris was born and that helped him recognize the symptoms faster and give her the support she needed. The fact is, Noct, Ignis has been doing this on his own for a long time and he won’t always be able to control it. It’s up to us to make sure he has a support system. He’s still learning his limits.”

 

The Prince nodded. “I understand. You’ll help right?”

 

Gladio smiled bright. “You bet.”

 

* * *

 

Ignis ate dinner with the Amicitias once a week. That night he was lectured at by not two, but three angry people. Gladio and Clarus he expected, however, it was Iris’ eyes he couldn’t meet.

 

After the tirade, Iris hugged Ignis. “You must have been scared.”

 

“It was a little frightening, but not nearly as frightening as you are. You are going to be an excellent shield.”

 

Iris beamed. “Will you help me and Jared in the kitchen?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The Amicitia men watched Iris pull Ignis into the kitchen. Gladio eyed his father’s soft smile. “It was Ignis, wasn’t it?”

 

Clarus met his gaze. “It was. I remember his first asthma attack. He was such a little thing. Scared the shit out of his Highness, but he learned.You take care of him, like you would take care of Iris.”

 

“I will, Dad.”

 

Dinner was a wonderful affair. Even if they ribbed each other, Ignis never felt more at peace. He packed some leftovers to take to Noct and said goodbye to Clarus and Iris.

 

Gladio walked him to the door. “You headed home?”

 

“No. I’m going to swing by Noct’s first and drop these off. I most likely have another lecture to get through.” He put on a light jacket.

 

Gladio zipped up the jacket and pulled him close. “We fuss because we care about you.” The kiss that followed was chaste but electrifying.

 

“I know.” Ignis smiled.

 

It was a quick drive to Noct’s apartment. Ignis knocked three times before he used his key to enter the apartment. 

 

Noct sat at his dining room table, asleep in front of his laptop.

 

Ignis smiled when he caught a glimpse of the article Noctis was looking at before he fell asleep. He closed the top on the computer and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. “Noct, you should go to bed.”

 

“Specs?” He wiped the sleep from his eyes. “How was dinner?”

 

“It went well. I brought some food for you.”

 

The Prince shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

 

“Then you should head to bed.”

 

Noctis grabbed Ignis’ arm. “Stay with me tonight, please.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

When they were settled in bed, Noct listened to Ignis’ steady breathing. “I’m sorry for my outburst earlier.”

 

“It’s okay, Noct--”

 

“No it’s not.” He sat up and drilled Ignis with his stare. “I’m so scared of losing you. I mean this could be serious.”

 

Ignis carded through the black hair, always softer than it looked. “I’m not going anywhere. Asthma attacks can be triggered by any number of things, some of which, are not in my control. Please do not worry.”

 

Noct rested his head on Ignis’ chest, lulled to sleep by his heartbeat, his last words no louder than a whisper. “I love you, Ignis.”

 

* * *

 

What was supposed to be a quick run to Altissia had turned into the trip from hell. They were short gil and had to take a hunt. It was cold and rainy, perfect weather for their quarry. Not so perfect for the cold that Ignis began to develop. It started with a light cough that turned into slight wheezing before the hunt even started.

 

The gigantoad was tougher than the ones they fought previously. Ignis quickly became winded and he barely sidestepped the creature’s tongue. He launched into a high jump, but it was ineffective against the gigantoad’s skin. He was subsequently knocked off balance and couldn’t move out of the way of the ice spell lobbed at the gigantoad.

 

The spell allowed Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto to take the creature down but made the air around them all unbearably cold. A coughing fit wracked Ignis’ frame. 

 

“Iggy!”

 

“Specs!”

 

“Are you alright, buddy?”

 

Ignis held up a hand to calm his boyfriends as they rushed to him. “It’s fine. Let’s just get back to the tipster.”

 

When the moved to air that was a little warmer, Ignis breathed easier. They collected their reward from the tipster and made camp at the nearest haven. By then, Ignis’ cough returned at full force and while it stopped raining, the temperature dropped drastically.

 

Noctis searched the bags for Ignis’ inhaler while the other two set up camp. He brought to the Advisor and was relieved when Ignis stopped wheezing. But that only lasted through dinner.

 

As Ignis began to clean the dishes, the coughing and wheezing returned and he collapsed, utensils and dishes falling around him.

 

Gladio picked him up and carried him to the tent, packing in blankets around his shivering body. He left Ignis to talk to the younger party members. “It’s too cold to make camp tonight. Iggy’s lungs can’t take it and he already had a cold. Pack it up and we’ll stay at a caravan.” 

 

While they packed up camp and moved everything into the Regalia, Noctis explained Ignis’ asthma situation. 

 

Once they got to the caravan, Gladio pulled a nebulizer out of the armiger and set it up.

 

Prompto apologized profusely. “I’m so sorry, Ignis! I didn’t know and it’s all my fault.”

 

Ignis breathed in the medicine. “You didn’t know, darling” He kissed Prompto on the forehead. “Calm down.”

 

“Alright, Iggy. Into bed.” Gladio took the breathing machine down and set it back in the armiger.

 

Noct helped Ignis into bed and settled next to him. Prompto took the couch and Gladio slept on the floor.

 

Ignis smiled as he fell asleep. The three of them never ceased to take his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
